Dumb Ace Series
by Lovelrin
Summary: "So, Do Kyungsoo adalah... mahasiswa kedokteran? Kedokteran PARK CHANYEOL! Dan kau rocker! Seorang Rocker berimplikasi dgn medical adalah BENCANA! Layaknya gempa bumi yg menimbulkan ancaman tsuna— " Chanyeol memotong "Bukan tsunami Baek, tp jantungku. Dia membuat jantungku bekerja memompa darah tiga kali lebih cepat dan aku nyaris mati kala melihat seyumnya." CHANSOO/KAISOO/HUNSOO/
1. Dumb Ace! : Adrenaline

**"Dumb Ace."**

 _1st : Adrenaline_

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Rock! Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** 2000 w

 **Soundtrack:** Adrenaline – TaeTiSeo

 **Summary:** Chanyeol sebelumnya tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai ataupun mencintai seseorang. Baginya mencintai seseorang itu sangat sulit, banyak hal yang ada didalam hatinya seperti terkejut secara paksa saat dimana _fans_ dari band rock nya _'The BangBang'_ yang dinamai secara tidak _ellite_ oleh Wu yi fan datang menghamburi semua membernya.

" _It's easy to be in love, as you step one and two and three and falling into my heart_ "

 **.**

.

.

.

Chanyeol sebelumnya tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai ataupun mencintai seseorang tepatnya seorang wanita.

Baginya mencintai seseorang itu sangat sulit, banyak hal yang ada didalam hatinya seperti terkejut secara paksa saat dimana _fans_ dari band rock nya _'The BangBang'_ yang dinamai secara tidak _ellite_ oleh Wu yi fan datang menghamburi semua membernya dan juga chanyeol yang terdiam ditempat ketika _fans_ mengerikan mereka datang dengan seulas senyum lebar, mata berbinar dan chanyeol benar-benar ngeri melihat itu.

Sungguh.

Dia benci keramaian tapi hal itu sudah disembuhkannya saat dirinya mulai terbiasa... yeah cukup terbiasa tapi tidak sepenuhnya ketika _fans 'BB'_ datang menonton perfom mereka, membawa _banner_ yang sangat besar mengalahkan banner sang presiden sekalipun, mungkin.

Dan itu semua untuk menyemangati mereka.

Personel _'The BangBang'_ hanya ada 5 orang, dimana itu terdiri dari dirinya dan sahabat gilanya.

Pertama ada Wu Yi Fan si _drummer_ yang kadang kehilangan temponya dalam bermain tapi, itulah keistimewaan bule dengan rambut cepak cat merah menyala. _Lost beat_ , dan hal itu membuat lagu _rock_ mereka disukai banyak orang karena unik.

Nilai plus untuknya karena, Wu Yifan lah kunci dari lagu-lagu mereka.

Kedua, Ada Byun Baekhyun, si pemilik suara melengking yang membuat siapapun yang mendengar lagu-lagu mereka akan merasa pergi kedunia lain, entah itu dunia ghaib yang berbau mistis ataupun juga pergi ke dunia dongeng dicerita _disney,_ itu tergantung individu merasakannya, kaki mereka mungkin tidak menapak karena suara Baekhyun yang keren dapat menghancurkan _mood_ dalam artian bagus. Itu, dibilang pembawa penyemangat.

Zang Yixing, _the most wanted guy in the BangBang._ Pria itu pemegang _fangirl_ nomor satu diantara _bangbang_. Posisi pria pemilik senyum pipit itu adalah piano, menurut chanyeol, mungkin banyak wanita yang jatuh hati pada Yixing karena melihat aksi pria itu saat perform yang memadukkan _cool dance_ nya dan juga, jika bisa dibilang Yixing merupakan kartu as mereka.

Lalu ada Kim Jongde atau chen, yang sangat _funky_ sehingga dipanggil _funkychen._ Si pemegang bass. _Kim troll Jongdae,_ sering menciptakan _lyric_ yang melankolis dan sok romantis yang terkadang menyebabkan chanyeol muntah karena... Kim Jongde menulis lirik didasari perasaan seperti ketika dimana lelaki itu jatuh cinta, kemudian pacaran, lalu putus dan akhirnya kembali, kemudian LDR atau _Long Distance Relationship_ lalu putus, lagi.

Itu, terlalu BAPER singkatan dari bawa perasaan..

Walaupun perasaan merupakan hal penting dalam menghasilkan sebuah lagu, tapi sungguh Jongde benar-benar manusia paling melankolis didunia.

Tapi, chanyeol cukup bersyukur karena lagu mereka disukai berkat tulisan lirik penuh roman picisan dari Jongde.

.

.

Dan member terakhir _The BangBang_ adalah dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol memegang posisi sebagai _guitarist_ di ' _The BangBang',_ tangannya sangat hebat dalam memetik _matilda_ nama gitar kesayangannya dan ketika park chanyeol memainkan _matilda,_ maka semua hati para wanita meleleh dibuatnya.

Chanyeol meng-aransemen semua lagu-lagu _'The BangBang'_ , selera musiknya sangat bagus dalam menciptakan melodi indah, yang diibaratkan dalam sudut pandang nenek-nenek, mungkin melodi indah itu adalah melodi yang akan meruntuhkan bangunan kota atau yang lebih parahnya merubah jenis kelamin pria menjadi wanita, sayangnya itu hanya perumpamaan.

Dan, jika itu terjadi... chanyeol berharap Jongde berubah karena lelaki tidak akan semelankolis Kim Jongde. Urghh

Dan ada juga, manager Zitao dengan mata panda yang walaupun tidak ditambah _eyeliner_ pun akan tetap hitam dan tajam, yang mengatur semua jadwal mereka dan apapun itu.

Menurut chanyeol, manajer itu terlalu _absurd_ , pertamanya chanyeol tidak yakin menjadikan Zitao sebagai manajer mereka karena, gaya _panda china_ itu mengatur mereka sangat aneh. Tapi dia menyukai sikap _care_ sok tegas manajer nya. Menurutnya, Zitao telah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik hingga membuat nama _'The BangBang'_ menjadi se hits ini.

Dan inilah inti permasalahan Park Chanyeol, si rambut silver dengan _tattoo_ bertuliskan _happines delight_ di lengan sebelah kirinya.

Chanyeol sebelumnya tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai ataupun mencintai seseorang dan tepatnya seorang wanita.

Dan, berita besarnya adalah...

Park Chanyeol melajang hampir seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BBAM!_

 _"_ _Chanyeol! Look! gadis sexy itu sedang berkedip kearahmu! You must take her to your home okey!"_

PIPPP dan kemudian perkataan dari _vocalist pervert_ Byun tidak mempengaruhi dirinya dalam menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita.

 _"_ _Yeol, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan gracia, dia wanita dengan tubuh sexy dan juga cantik!"_

Dan esoknya setelah Yifan mengucapkan kata itu, chanyeol membuat malu Wu YiFan karena pria itu tidak datang dipertemuan yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk mereka berdua di bawah sinar bulan. Huuueekk.

 _"_ _Chanyeol, please jangan selalu berduaan dengan matildamu, serius aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan matilda sesungguhnya. Seorang wanita yeol bukan gitar!"_

Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Yixing tidak mempengaruhinya untuk berjauhan dari matilda, gitar kesayangannya. Chanyeol malah semakin dekat dengan gitar dengan bentuk _smile_ tersebut dan Yixing sudah mual dengan tingkah sakit jiwa Park Chanyeol.

Dan terakhir Kim Jongde. Si pria melankolis _Bang Bang_ itu mencoba kesempatannya untuk memenangkan taruhan antara membernya.

Taruhan 'membawa chanyeol pada sisi normal seorang pria' atau kata Baekhyun 'menghidupkan kembali gairah cinta Chanyeol'

 _Yaampun!_

Jongde masuk kekamarnya.

"Chanyeol! ADA SALAH SATU FANSMU YANG SEXY MINTA DI_" dan dia menghentikan ucapannya ketika dia memasuki kamar chanyeol, pria itu tidak bisa ditemukan.

"Huh? Kemana dia? Ah apa mungkin sedang berduaan dengan matilda lagi?"

BINGGO.

Dan dia putuskan untuk kembali karena chanyeol tidak ada didalam kamar, kamar mandi ataupun tertidur diselimutnya.

"Huh, serius mereka sudah gila!" Chanyeol berbicara dibawah meja dikamarnya setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Dia pusing dengan hari ini, bagaimana bisa para member nya datang dengan seribu satu rayuan untuk bertemu dengan seorang wanita, mengenalkannya pada wanita yang membuatnya selalu bergidik.

Dia ingin sendiri hari ini, tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun itu. serius dia sudah pening karena tingkah laku member _bang bang_.

Dia tidak mau diganggu oleh Wu Yi Fuck, nama baru untuk Yifan yang mungkin sekarang sedang berlomba balapan mobil liar.

Dia tidak mau diganggu oleh Byuntae Baekhyun yang mungkin sekarang sedang menatap majalah playboy dengan wajah para wanita mengenakan _lingerie_ atau sebatas _bra_ dengan tatapan minta di _fuck up_.

Dia tidak mau diganggu oleh yixing, yang mungkin sekarang sedang pergi berkencan dengan salah satu fangirl nya dan pulang-pulang akan dipenuhi _kissmark_ sana sini yang menyebabkan Chen marah-marah.

Dan dia tidak memperdulikan Jongde yang mungkin sekarang sedang menulis sebuah lirik lagu melankolis lagi, yeah... dia tidak peduli itu.

Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah ketenangan hidupnya.

"Memang apa salahnya sendiri?"

Chanyeol menatap sang matilda yang _duduk_ disampingnya, gitar itu dibawa chanyeol untuk menemaninya yang buru-buru menyumput ketika mendengar suara derap kaki yang kencang dan dia sangat kenal derap kaki seperti monster itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongde.

"Serius, aku... menyukai hidupku sekarang _mat,_ apa salah jika aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita? Aku banyak teman? Okey... yeah walaupun hanya pria... tapi, itu tidak apa kan? Lalu apa yang salah sebenarnya?!"

Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya.

"Jrengg jreenggg jrenggg" _(Tentu saja kau salah idiot! Kau bisa dianggap gay!)_

Matilda seolah-olah sedang menanggapi ucapan chanyeol .

"aku suka hidupku, tidak ada yang kurang _mat_!"

"Jreng Jreng Jreeeng" _(serius park chanyeol, Semua memang kau miliki, tapi...kalau tidak ada wanita disisimu tentu saja itu kurang!)_

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya, dia berhenti memetik gitarnya.

" _Matilda,_ cukup kau yang ada disisiku, aku rasa... aku sudah bahagia."

"..." _(DEMI SPONGEBOB! PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN GILA!)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

...

"Tidak."

.

"Aku mohon yaaa?"

.

"...!"

"Baiklah tidak seminggu tapi... hanya 6 hari okey?"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"okey, okey... eunghh 5 hari ya?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Aish Apa untungnya aku menggantikanmu menjadi manajer group serampangan seperti mereka? Zitao, Aku punya banyak tugas dari dosen gilaku! Okey, jadi jangan menambah bebanku lagi. cari yang lain!"

Zitao mengusap wajahnya sangat gusar.

"tolong aku... kyungsoo~ya." Suaranya sudah seperti suara anak kambing yang merengek minta susu oleh induknya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Zitao yang sekarang sedang _knee down_ dihadapannya.

Wow wow wow, se frustasi itu kah temannya ini?

"Aku harus datang ke paris untuk menghadiri _launching_ terbaru dari _GUCCI!"_

 _What?_

"Kapan?"

"Besok..."

"Apa yang kau bilang?!"

Zitao mengatupkan kedua tangannya bersamaan.

"aku... berkesempatan untuk membawa salah satu barang _gucci_ secara gratis."

Kyungsoo semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu.,... produk baru mereka yang di _launching_ itu _limited edition_ , dan jika aku tidak kesana ku pastikan aku akan me_"

" _SHIT! ZITAOO!_ HANYA KARENA _GUCCI?"_

Zitao menunduk ketakuttan, sial sial sial... dia benar benar ngeri jika kyungsoo sudah berteriak seperti ini padanya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, yaampun apa yang ada dipikiran temannya ini sih? Dasar penggila _gucci!_ Hanya karena _gucci_ dia menyuruhku untuk menggantikkan posisinya sebagai manajer dari band rock? _What A Joke!_

"Kyung, maka dari itu ini darurat!"

"Mati saja sana Zitao!"

"Please kyung... aku mohon. Aku berjanji akan membawakanmu tas _gucci_ setelah pulang dari_"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimu uang karena telah menggantikanku sebagai ma_"

"Serius Zitao, aku pewaris Rumah sakit Seoul. Tidak perlukan aku jelaskan mengenai harta keluargaku?"

Zitao menggigit bibirnya, matanya sibuk bergerak secara acak.

"Aku akan membantumu dalam mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas_"

"Dan huruf F terpampang manis ditugasku, tidak terimakasih."

"Aku cukup pintar kyung, kau kan tahu aku lulusan terbaik di_"

"Lulusan terbaik dihukum, zitao aku kuliah di kedokteran kalau kau lupa!"

Zitao mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia memutar otaknya, ya ya ya dia tahu kyungsoo merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran, dia tahu kyungsoo orang kaya, dia tahu kyungsoo membenci musik _rock._ Kyungsoo tidak suka lelaki ber _tatto_. Kyungsoo juga tidak menyukai lelaki serampangan seperti member _the BangBang._

 _ARGHHHH_

Rasanya zitao ingin menangis!

"Lalu aku harus apaaaa!'

"Cari yang lain." Ucapan santai kyungsoo membuat bulu kuduk zitao berdiri.

"Kyung... kau jahat sekali."

"aku memang jahat!"

"Kyungsooo~yaaaa...Hiks ..."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, menurutnya temanya satu ini merupakan teman paling menyebalkan yang dia punya. Dasar gila, kenapa pria bisa menangis hanya karena _gucii_. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, okey... banyak sekali barang yang lebih bagus dari produk _gucci_ , Zitao juga bisa menghadiri _launching gucci_ yang akan diselenggarakan di Seoul setelah paris, LA dan Japan.

Urghhh, melihat Zitao yang seperti ini sedikit membuat hatinya kesal dan luluh bersamaan.

"Hei hei..."

"Hiks hiks..." Kyungsoo berjongkok dihadapan Zitao.

"Hanya 3 hari... dan untuk 4 hari kedepannya, silahkan cari pengganti posisi manajer itu, okey?"

Zitao mengerjap, tangisannya berhenti. Suara dengungan ditelinga nya membuat pikirannya _erorr_. Dia tidak salah dengarkan?

"huh?"

Kyungsoo hampir tertawa melihat wajah Zitao yang mirip bocah kehilangan balon dengan air mata disana sini.

"Aku bilang... aku akan menggantikan posisimu selama 3 hari Huang Zitao."

.

.

.

Zitao melebarkan matanya, dengan gerakan refleksnya.. lelaki itu memerangkap pipi kyungsoo dikedua tangannya.

"Serius! ARGGHHH THANKS KYUNSOO~YA! Kau memang malaikatku, yatuhan... aku berjanji akan menjadi sahabat terbaikmu, aku akan selalu menemanimu, telpon aku kapanpun jika kau membutuhkan, aku akan mengabulkan semua permohonanmu.. aku akan... # &#( (#_ "

"Hei!"

" %#T* )ASFASDKJDALD"

Sakit sekali yatuhan, pipiku rasanya ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku atau aku akan membatalkannya!" kata kyungsoo setengah memekik dan Zitao buru-buru melepaskannya.

.

.

.

"hehehehe sorry."

Pffttttt...

...

Park Chanyeol atau semua orang biasanya memanggil pria bertubuh tinggi ini dengan panggilan Chanyeol—adalah seorang guitarist dari sebuah band _rock "The BANGBANG"_ Umurnya menginjak angka 24 tahun ini. Tampan, keren, terkenal, cukup berpendidikan karena dia mendapat gelar _cumlaude_ di jurusan musik, dan wanita pasti akan bertekuk lutut dengannya.

Hari ini masih seperti hari-hari yang kemarin. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali sebuah perasaan aneh yang melanda chanyeol di pagi hari. Perasaan itu terus saja menyerangnya saat sehabis mandi. Dia berpikir mungkin dia salah memakai baju, atau rambut silvernya yang miulai menghitam, atau parfumnya yang tidak wangi. Atau Chanyeol lupa membawa matilda, Tidak. tidak ada yang salah.

Chanyeol sarapan, perasaan tidak enak itu masih bersarang di dadanya. Chanyeol pergi ke Studio _BangBang_ , perasaan itu tidak mau menghilang. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ruangan studio pribadi nya dan berhenti ketika melihat Jongdae si melankolis tengah makan donat—tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

Aneh.

 _Sial_.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Chanyeol menekan dadanya. Tidak mungkin ini gejala jantung 'kan? Apa karena dirinya terlalu lama menyendiri makanya dia merasakan hal aneh seperti ini?

 _Terserah_.

 _BRUKK_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT!"

.

.

Gendang telinganya hampir pecah saat mendengar teriakan sadis dari seorang wanita. _Shit_ sebenarnya siapa yang menabarak siapa? Dasar wanita! Dia tidak melihat chanyeol sedang berhenti apa? Seharusnya chanyeol lah yang berteriak.

Chanyeol memilih diam, dirinya melihat gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang mengambil buku-buku tebal di lantai yang terjatuh.

Lalu seolah waktu berhenti seperti drama drama menjijikan, rambut gadis yang panjang itu terurai bersamaan topi hitamnya yang jatuh. Chanyeol menahan napasnya saat melihat gadis itu yang kemudian berdiri, seperti dipenuhi cahaya menyilaukan mata chanyeol menyipit dengan alasan itu dan dia kembali memegang dadanya.

Yaampun.

Yaampun.

Yaampun.

Yaampun.

"KAU!"

Serius wajah gadis ini benar-benar cantik!

Malaikat _boticelli_ pasti akan menganga iri melihat kecantikkan gadis ini.

"Lelaki serampangan bodoh! Berandalan licik!"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya lebar-lebar saat mendengar suara gadis itu.

" _Rocker_ memuakkan!"

Tiba-tiba gadis dihadapannya ini berubah menjadi monster dengan ucapan pedasnya. Chanyeol sudah meneguk air liurnya sendiri, Chanyeol tidak pernah setakut ini dalam hidupnya.

Ini aneh, sungguh.

"Hai, park chanyeol?" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya belakang.

"ah... dia manajer baru kita, namanya Kyungsoo."

.

.

Huh apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun?

Manajer baru?

Kyungsoo?

" _DUMBASS!_ Tidak punya sopan santun!" Baekhyun hampir memuncratkan _americano_ yang diminumnya saat mendengar ucapan kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, park chanyeol masih diam menganga melihat kyungsoo.

Dadanya berdebar.

Chanyeol sebelumnya tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai ataupun mencintai seseorang tepatnya seorang wanita.

Baginya mencintai seseorang itu sangat sulit, banyak hal yang ada didalam hatinya seperti terkejut secara paksa saat dimana _fans_ dari band rock nya _'The BangBang'_ yang dinamai secara tidak _ellite_ oleh Wu yi fan datang menghamburi semua membernya dan juga chanyeol yang terdiam ditempat ketika _fans_ wanita mengerikan mereka datang dengan seulas senyum lebar, mata berbinar dan chanyeol benar-benar ngeri melihat itu.

Tapi,

Untuk mulut tajam seperti gadis bernama kyungsoo ini berbeda.

Dia bukanlah gadis kebanyakkan yang ditemui chanyeol. anehnya chanyeol tidak ngeri dengannya.

Karena,

Gadis ini bukan monster. Kyungsoo bukan makhluk yang punya mata merah dan berbulu hijau. kyungsoo bukan Freddy Kruger yang bisa memasuki alam bawah sadar Chanyeol dan mencabik-cabik tubuh pria itu menjadi potongan kecil. Kyungsoo bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang memakai jubah hitam dan membawa tongkat kematian di tangannya ( _well,_ kecuali _pakaian hitam yang dikenakannya sekarang)_

Kyungsoo hanyalah Kyungsoo.

Seorang gadis yang mengubah pandangannya, mengenai wanita.

Dia hanya seorang gadis biasa dengan Mulut tajam nan pedasnya. Dan wajah imut menggemaskan yang mengambil hatinya. Sepertinya sekarang dia tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang.

.

.

Dan harum tubuh wanita itu masih bisa dihirupnya ketika kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang seperti orang tolol, dan juga baekhyun yang masih tidak berkedip karena perkataan dari gadis cantik itu.

.

.

"baek..." Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun, tubuh tinggi lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun yang masih syok dengan mata sipitnya yang melebar.

"ajarkan aku cara mendapatkannya."

.

.

Baekhyun makin menganga mendengar apa yang baru saja didengar dari telinganya, mulutnya sudah hampir terjatuh didasar lantai yang diinjaknya, _ice americano_ nya sudah tidak dipegangnya yang dia yakini pasti sudah terjatuh dilantai karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya kehilangan kendali setelah mendengar kata-kata chanyeol.

"Aku... jatuh cinta baek."

/

/

Dan Baekhyun hampir menangis kesenangan mendengar ucapan tabu dari mulut chanyeol.

YATUHAN! CHANYEOL JATUH CINTA!

.

.

 **.**

 **Kkeut or Next?**!

okeyyy series ini akan muncul, udah ada yg baca pasti di wanna be sweet kan? aku bikin ini sebagai prolog untuk chapter selanjutnya, biar lebih gampang dan bisa lebih jelas dan gak susah baca nya:3

untuk chap selanjutnya, aku serahin kekaliaaaaaannnn ...

hayoooo yg menunggu ini silahkan review~

Tengkyuu :*


	2. Dumb Ace! : My Type

**"Dumb Ace Series."**

 **02\. My Type**

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Fluff!, Rock! Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** 2000 w

 **Soundtrack:** **My Type - Ikon**

 **Summary:** Chanyeol sebelumnya tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai ataupun mencintai seseorang. Baginya mencintai seseorang itu sangat sulit, banyak hal yang ada didalam hatinya seperti terkejut secara paksa saat dimana _fans_ dari band rock nya _'The BangBang'_ yang dinamai secara tidak _ellite_ oleh Wu Yi Fan datang menghamburi semua membernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol, pria dengan _tatto happines delight_ itu kini sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan pena dikepalanya, dirinya sudah mengeluarkan suara paling aneh mengalahkan desisan ular ataupun bisikan makhluk asrtal sekalipun, matanya terpejam dan juga dirinya berusaha menenangkan debaran didadanya.

Baekhyun yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengan lelaki itu sibuk menatap nya, menyender disofa, memperhatikan pria itu sambil memakan _snack_ kentang dari _brand_ terkenal, meminum _cola_ nya, memilih tetap berada diruangan itu walaupun telinganya sudah sakit karena suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol, tapi tidak masalah karena apa yang didengarnya dari Chanyeol di 30 menit yang lalu hampir membuat nya senang setengah mati, karena si jomblo Chanyeol yang alergi dengan wanita kini mendeklarasikan diri bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo, _Good Heaven Bro!_

BRAK!

"PARK CHANYEOL! AKU MENUNG_ huh _What's wrong with him_?"

Kris, atau Wu Yifan si drummer _'The BangBang'_ melirik kearah Baekhyun , meminta penjelasan padanya karena biasanya Chanyeol akan mengumpat karena dirinya masuk keruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kris langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun, menerima _Snack_ kentang dari Baekhyun. Memakannya penuh.

Kris mengernyit saat melihat gitaris dengan rambut silver itu sedang meracau dengan suara tidak jelas, Baekhyun meminum _Cola_ yang tinggal seperempat kaleng, "Dia, Jatuh cinta."

Kris tersedak, "UHUUUUKKK, _WHAAAAAATTTTTT!?"_

Baekhyun memberikan cola miliknya yang langsung diambil Kris dengan cepat, meminumnya hingga sampai tetes terakhir.

Pintu ruangan milik Chanyeol terbuka, menampilkan member ' _The Bangbang'_ lainnya yang masuk, bersamaan dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

 _BRAK!_

"Park Chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta dengan manejer baru, Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

Krik Krik Krik...

Jongdae melebarkan matanya, dirinya tidak sengaja mendorong Yixing yang sedang terpaku ditempatnya karena mendengar ucapan dari Byun Baekhyun.

 _BUGHH!_

"Urghh!" Yixing meringis, "Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya, sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, langsung terburu-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yixing yang ditimpa nya.

Yixing mengumpat sambil berdiri berniat balas dendam dengan Jongdae tapi suara kaleng jatuh mengalihkannya.

Kris tidak sadar saat kaleng cola itu jatuh dari tangannya dirinya langsung menatap kearah Chanyeol, melihatnya yang sedang mengacak rambutnya, seperti orang frustasi.

"Dirinya?!" Kris menunjuk Chanyeol lalu menghadap kearah Baekhyun, "Jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, Yixing dan Jongdae mendekati sofa tempat Baekhyun.

" _Love at first sight."_ Jelas Baekhyun , Jongdae menggeleng tidak percaya. "Jinja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Yixing menganga, "DAEBAK!"

"YAK! YAK! Aku tidak bisa bernapas, jauhkan tubuh kalian, yaampun." Baekhyun menghirup napas panjang setelah dirinya terbebas dari desakkan membernya, sekarang yang didapatinya hanyalah berbagai macam ekspresi dari mereka.

Kris sedang mengernyit, Jongdae menatap Chanyeol, matanya mengerjap memandangi Chanyeol seolah pria itu makhluk terlangka didunia. Sedangkan Yixing, pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Intinya, mereka dalam keadaan syok serius karena pria bernama Park Chanyeol sedang dilanda cinta, mereka memperhatikan pria itu yang kini sedang melepaskan jaketnya lalu melemparnya asal.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, kemudian membuka mata, mengernyit saat melihat wajah member The BangBang menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya.

1 kali

2 kali

5 kali

10 kali...

" _Thanks god,_ kau mengembalikan Chanyeol pada kenormalan seorang pria." Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya setelah Yixing mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

" _Finally, Park Chanyeol fall in love."_

"Ne...?" Chanyeol sedang tidak salah dengarkan? Apa yang diucapkan Yifan membuatnya merinding.

Chanyeol meneguk air liurnya saat para member mendekatinya, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya tapi langsung bungkam saat member nya menyeringai didepannya.

"ARGHHHH PARK CHANYEOL KAU JATUH CINTAAA!" Teriakan dari Jongdae membuatnya mengumpat, dirinya hampir menangis saat pelukan dari Jongdae menguat, mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang bersyukur, mengernyit saat Kris menyumpah serapah karena terlalu senang dan juga tatapan Yixing membuatnya merinding.

"YAK! LEPASKAN AKU DARI _ALL FUCKING STUP_"_

"TERIMAKASIH TUHAN! CHANYEOL BUKANLAH GAY!"

"YAKKK! _HOLLY SHIT_ KIM JONGDAEEEE!" pekikkan seorang pria bernama Chanyeol mampu membuat gedung SM bergoyang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya, duduk ditengah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat band dan juga ditatap oleh orang-orang asing didepannya. Entah kenapa dia bisa mengingat dengan begitu jelas percakapan nya dengan Huang Zitao.

" _Untuk vokalis The Bangbang dia bernama Byun Baekhyun, matanya sering diberi eyeliner yang menambah kharismanya, tapi dia itu lucu, moodmaker The Bangbang, saat ini sedang tergila-gila dengan warna untuk rambutnya dan pria paling berisik diantara member lain."_

Yaampun, jadi pria dengan eyeliner dan rambut putih abu-abu aneh itu pria paling berisik begitu? Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, hal paling dibencinya adalah keributan dan sialnya dia harus bertemu dengan si berisik itu. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, dia tidak mengerti mengapa wajah pria itu selalu tersenyum memandanginya sedari awal dia duduk didepan mereka.

" _Rambut cepak berwarna merah namanya Wu Yifan atau Kris terserahmu memanggilnya apa, dia Gege yang bisa dipercaya walau pikirannya terkadang Kriminal."_

 _Shity,_ wajah blasteran itu begitu menakutkan, tidak tidak dalam kamus hidup Do Kyungsoo dia tidak mudah takut dengan apapun, dan ucapan Zitao tentang kata 'bisa dipercaya' dari segi manapun gadis itu menganalisa dalam-dalam, dirinya tetap tidak bisa menemukan unsur kepercayaan dari lelaki ini, dirinya malah balas menatap tajam Yifan karena pria itu seolah-olah sedang mengulitinya.

 _"_ _Ahh... kau bisa berteman baik dengan Kim Jongdae, karena menurutku dia yang 'sedikit' waras dari yang lain. Ah iya rambutnya perm dengan warna cokelat."_

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah itu, menampakkan senyuman mirip joker yang membuatnya merinding, berteman dengan Kim Jongdae? _Heol!_ Dia bahkan tidak ada per sepeluh untuk dijadikan teman, dan kata 'sedikit waras' dari Zitao membuatnya menghembuskan napas... jika pria ini sedikit waras, jadi kesimpulannya tidak ada yang waras di member The BangBang begitu? Ohhh _poor my life!_

 _"_ _Kemudian ada Zhang Yixing, Pria dengan rambut hitam dan lesung pipit itu merupakan pemegang fangirl nomor satu, hati-hati dengan wajahnya karena dia yang paling playboy diantara member the bangbang... "_

Baiklah jika diperhatikan, Yixing seperti lelaki pada umumnya, seperti bukan lah member dari band _ROCK_ yang identik dengan tatto, tindik, rambut aneh dan fashion. Ia bisa melihat jika Yixing terlihat sangat normal, _well_ sepertinya peringatan tentang _playboy_ membuatnya harus berhati-hati dengan pria itu walau dia dapat melihat senyuman angelic dengan lesung pipit itu. _Dont judge a book from the cover okay._

 _"_ _Dan Pria dengan rambut silver dengan tato dilengannya bernama Park Chanyeol. dia digilai fans setengah mati, pemilik fanboy nomor satu, paling sering dijadikan role model oleh pria berdasarkan polling disitus terkenal, jangan menyentuh gitar kesayangannya'matilda' karena dia menganggap matilda adalah soulmatenya, dan kau bisa melihat sendiri orangnya nanti, ah jangan bilang ke Chanyeol karena aku akan membagi rahasia ini padamu, dengar... dirinya... tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih disepanjang umurnya. Keep the secret okay?"_

 _HELL!_ Kyungsoo mengumpat saat dirinya melirik si rambut silver itu, baiklah ngomong-gomong pria itu tampan, gayanya keren dan Kyungsoo tetap saja kesal karena kejadian pagi tadi di lobby, dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Zitao tentang pria ini yang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan karena lihat lah tampangnya, dia terlihat sangat ahli dalam bercinta, dan entah kenapa dimulai dari mana Kyungsoo sendiri bingung dengan dirinya mengapa dia bisa membenci wajah itu.

'Ehhhem ehem.." Baekhyun membersihkan tenggorokkannya karena situasi yang sangat canggung ini melanda ke seluruh ruangan dan berdampak pada oksigen yang dihirupnya.

"Jadi... Zitao memintamu menggantikannya menjadi manajer karena dirinya sedang pergi untuk... engg _Gucci?_ " Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketika menyebutkan alasan konyol Huang Zitao cuti. Ah tapi tidak apa-apa, mereka beruntung mendapat manajer baru cantik seperti gadis ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, dia sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara, dan seluruh ruangan menjadi hening seketika.

Chanyeol sibuk menatap ponselnya karena serius dia bahkan tidak bisa memandangi gadis didepannya ini lama-lama, oh shit!

"Berapa lama?" Yixing bertanya dan Kyungsoo menunjuk jarinya, "3 hari?" tanya Yixing lalu gadis itu mengangguk.

Jongdae memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo, "Hei? Kau bisa bicarakan?"

.

.

.

PLAK!

"Kim Jongdae!" Jongdae mengelus kepalanya karena pukulan dari Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu, dirinya mengumpat kearah Chanyeol dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau sedang melindunginya ya?" Kyungsoo mengernyit dan Chanyeol berdesis, dia mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa suara kearah Jongdae yang sibuk menahan tawanya. " _Wanna Die?"_

Chanyeol kembali kearah ponselnya, masih diam karena bingung melakukan apa, dia bahkan sudah merutuk didalam hati kelakuannya tadi dan juga member sialan bernama Jongdae yang membuatnya hampir ingin menendang pria melankolis itu keluar.

"Kenapa tidak selamanya kau menjadi manajer kami?" Yixing kembali bertanya setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu bodoh, sial, dia harus mengajarkan Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh bagaimana menarik perhatian gadis ini.

"Zitao saja sudah memaksaku setengah mati agar aku bisa menggantikannya menjadi manajer dalam waktu 3 hari. Jika seumur hidup... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku minta kepadanya, bisa saja aku menyuruhnya jatuh dari menara paling tinggi di Dubai, baru aku mempertimbangkan tawaran menjadi manajer _The BangBang_ selamanya katamu itu."

 _Shyit._

Semua member The BangBang menganga mendengar ucapan gadis itu, mata mereka melebar dan kemudian mulut mereka mengatup karena sadar diri.

Kris memandangi gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dia tidak menyangka jika Zitao membawa gadis cantik dengan mulut berbisa seperti ini, dia menarik oksigen sebisanya karena ucapan barusan gadis itu membuatnya kagum dan dan membuatnya sedikit takut. Sial, Kris tiba-tiba ingin meminum sesuatu saat ini.

Yixing menelan ucapan gadis itu begitu susah karena baru kali ini dirinya bertemu species langka selama eksistensinya memburu kaum hawa, sial... dia mengakui jika gadis ini akan sangat sulit untuk Chanyeol dapatkan. Urghh memikirkan strateginya saja dia sudah pesimis melihat tingkat kegalakan dan pedasnya mulut itu.

Jongdae, tersenyum kaku saat mata gadis itu menatapnya, dirinya langsung menghindari tatapan itu, bahkan Jongdae bisa merasakan ada laser api mirip kekuatan di _power rangers_ yang menyengat ke matanya, yaampun kharisma gadis ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Ahhahahhahaha, Becandaanmu lucu sekali ha ha haa...a... Mian." Tawa terpaksa dari Baekhyun langsung luput ketika gadis itu memandanginya, dirinya menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup dan cemas bersamaan, lalu tersenyum saat mata gadis cantik itu dan matanya saling bertemu, baiklah... Baekhyun tidak takut, dia tidak terintimidasi tapi dirinya sedang sibuk menyelami kepribadian gadis itu, well dibalik ucapan sangarnya gadis itu imut juga.

Sementara Chanyeol, dia semakin mengagumi gadis itu. benarkan? Pilihannya tidak salah? Serius gadis dengan pakaian hitam-hitam itu merupakan type nya, dia sangat menyukai rambut itu, dia benar benar amat menyukai mata gadis itu, mata dengan kilauan mengalahkan berlian, pipi imut yang menggemaskan, tubuh mungil yang serius jika dibayangkan saja pasti akan sangat nyaman sekali jika dipeluk. Tinggi tubuh yang begitu pas jika disandingkan dengannya dan sialnya Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan hal yang dapat mengurangi pesona nya.

Dia begitu menyukai cara gadis itu berbicara, dia menyukai suara lembut itu, begitu membuainya sangat sulit untuk menghilangkan suara itu karena terdengar begitu merdu baginya, dia begitu suka bagaimana setiap kata-kata dikeluarkan dari mulut itu mengenyampingkan fakta ucapan pedas dan tajam karena dia begitu kagum dengan harga diri gadis ini.

Tidak ada yang tidak disukainya, semua tentang gadis itu malah menambah rasa sukanya, dirinya terlalu takut bahkan jika rasa suka itu tidak bisa ditampungnya, dia bahkan selalu menahan napasnya ketika matanya tidak sengaja saling bertemu, dirinya sudah seperti robot di toko mainan karena tubuhnya mendadak kaku jika gadis itu bersuara, membuatnya harus berkonsentrasi tinggi karena ingin mendengarnya, dia benar-benar dilanda cinta.

.

.

Ceklek.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka da memperlihatkan Kim Junmyeon, anak dari CEO SM yang mengambil kesibukkan menjabat sebagai atasan The BangBang diantara kuliah nya dan juga sudah dianggap sahabat itu sedang menyapa mereka dengan senyumannya.

"Hei Guys, Ah... aku lupa memberitahu kalian, Gadis ini temanku di kampus. Dia mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku, aku harap kalian menjaganya."

 _WHAT?!_

Junmyeon kemudian menutup pintu setelah mengedipkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu mual dan juga pandangan member The Bangbang yang tertuju kearahnya, lagi.

Jongdae menunjuk kearah gadis itu, jurusan yang sama dengan Junmyeon?

 _Wait a minute._

"Kau... _Future Doctor_?" Pertanyaan dari Jongdae dibalas dengan anggukan ringan Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi semua member The BangBang menganga dengan mata melebar karena kejutan dari gadis ini.

Chanyeol menahan napasnya dia mengerjap.

 _HELP ME! I'AM OVERDOSE WITH YOU DOCTOR! Fucking damnit! She's my type!_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

 **Next Or?**

Test.. check one two three... Ikutan comeback bersamaan dg comeback nya EXO #plak

Anyeong? Maaf ya lama karena aku sedang meregenerasi diri karena trauma dengan perfect fool. Hehehe ;p Ahh entahlah jika masih banyak yg minat aku akan melanjutkan ini, hmmm hai Chansoo shipper^^ setelah perfect fool aku membawakan angin segar (?) untuk kalian. Maaf kalo gak menarik ya.

Ah iya untuk chapter depan **_"Dumb Ace : The Strategy."_**

Kalo yg nanya ada Kai, Sehun atau enggak, ini akan ada semua member EXO bahkan nanti ada yg merangkap jd _Dispatch._ Hmm kalau updatenya lama aku minta maaf karena tugas ku menumpuk, real life menyita perhatianku dan juga aku sedang merampungkan **Summer Trap**. Jadi dimaklumin ne~ :)

 _Respect each other please,_ **I really appreciate reviews, favs, and follows** , so please do when you think my story deserves it. I'll be very grateful for it. Well, reader likes to read fan fiction, and author likes to read reviews:") 

I Love You Guys! A Lot! TENGKYUUU VERYY MUCHIII #DEEPBOW

 _PS : 12 Desember, Happy b'day to the most beautiful women in my life, my angel and my everything, mom. Keep living, Keep breathing and stay healthy please, thankyu for always being with me, and all the precious time we spend together. i love you :')  
_


End file.
